Vida de Elite
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Uma historinha insana sobre a Elite Four de Pokémon GoldSilver!
1. Default Chapter

Vida de Elite

Era mais ou menos umas cinco e meia da manhã.. A lua já estava dando seu lugar ao sol quando se notou um vulto andando cambaleante em direção à uma construção semelhante a uma mansão. Aquele lugar era nada mais nada menos que.. Indigo Plateau! É, aquele lugar super chiquis e tal.. Mais no momento não estamos na frente que tem um monte de badulaque chiquis.. Estamos no 'quintal' (Na realidade é um lugar enorme que mais parece uma reserva pokémon, mais ninguém liga..) que nem é tão chiquis assim.. Bom, voltando ao vulto estranho, este estava quase batendo nas coisas.. e finalmente conseguiu chegar na porta do lugar, a abriu e acendeu a luz; Notou-se então uma mulher com um cabelo azul totalmente estrupiado, uma cara de sono medonha e com um pokémon dormindo, que mais parecia um saco-de-batatas.. Mais olhando melhor, percebe-se que é um Umbreon.. Sim, aquela criatura que acabamos de encontrar é a famosa Karen! 

Karen: (Bocejo enorme) Ai Umbreon.. Lembre-me de não ficar acordada até essa hora só pra ver como a lua é bonita e tal.. 

Umbreon: (Bocejo enorme também) Pensando: A culpa não é minha se você é meia pirada das idéias.. 

Karen: (Olhando para o corredor e dormindo em pé)

Umbreon: Pensando: Ai ai.. Ela esqueceu onde é o quarto dela de novo.. 

Então Umbreon foi andando na frente e Karen foi seguindo.. Ele começou a subir a escada para chegar ao quarto dela. Se não fosse pelas duas vezes que ela quase caiu da escada e fez um barulhão tudo teria se passado bem. Ela chegou no quarto e caiu desmaiada na cama. Nesse momento começou a se ouvir um irritante barulhinho.. bip.. biip.. Beep.. Beeep.. BEEP!.. BEEEEEP!.. BEEEEE.. CRASH!

Bruno: (Com o punho em cima do criado-mudo que estava totalmente destruído. Entre os destroços havia, meio pulverizado um dispertador) Uahhhh! Dispertador estúpido! É o terceiro que quebro só essa semana.. (Bruno se levanta e tira seu pijaminha de Tyrogues colocando a roupa de sempre.. Ou seja, só aquela calsa toda rasgada e brega, porquê ele não tem dinheiro pra comprar outra..)

Bruno desce as escadas e vai pra cozinha, lá encontra Koga tentando fazer alguma coisa pra comer.

Bruno: Você? Cozinhando?

Koga: É, levantei mais cedo hoje (Pra não ser acordado por aquele dispertador imbecil) e como eu tava com fome eu tentei fazer alguma coisa aqui, mais não deu muito..

Bruno: (Pega uma colher do "grude" que o Koga fez e põe na boca) ... ..! !!! Argh! Que porcaria é essa! Isso.. isso não é comida! Isso é veneno!!

Koga: (Hunf, que trocadilho infame) Eu tentei avisar..

Bruno: Se você não sabe cozinhar nada então como você sobreviveu até hoje?

Koga: Mamãe fazia comida pra mim.. Depois a Aya fazia.. e a Janine aprendeu cedo também..

Bruno: Coitada! Senão morria de fome..

Koga: QUÊ?

Bruno: Nada não.. (Abrindo a geladeira) Pow! Não tem nada aqui!

Koga: Lanchinho noturno da Karen.. Esqueceu? Não tem nada mais pra comer..

Bruno: Ai ai.. É difícil.. Que saudade da Lorelei que sempre fazia o Café.. Acho que talvez tenha um saco de pão velho em cima do armário..

Koga: Então vai lá.. (Pega uma cadeira e põe perto do armário)

Imediatamente Bruno sobre na cadeira e começa a pular tentando pegar o saco de pão velho. As pernas da pobre cadeira abrem e essa quebra fazendo pão, Bruno, Koga, armário, coisas de de dentro do armário cair no chão fazendo um barulho estrondoso.

Bruno: (Tira um pedaço de pão da boca) Bem.. Conseguimos né..

Koga: Sim.. isso.. é.. bom.. mais.. arf, arf.. Sai de cima de mim!!

Bruno: Ops, foi mal..

Koga: (Se levantando) Mais.. Esse pão tá mais duro que sei lá o que! Não dá para comer isso!

Bruno: Acho que vamos ter que sair pra comprar..

Will: (Abrindo a porta da cozinha com cara de sono) O que está acontecendo aqui..? O fim do mundo?

Bruno: Você vai comprar pão..

Will: Ahn? 

Bruno: Estamos com fome.. Vai lá e tráz pão, presunto, queijo..

Will: Mais.. Porquê eu tenho que ir?

Bruno: Porquê você é novato..

Will: A Karen também é!

Bruno: Mas a Karen tá em posto mais alto que eu, por isso você vai..

Will: (Resmungando e saindo da cozinha)

Koga: Aqui na folhinha da geladeira (É, a gente tem esse negócio brega!) tá marcado alguma coisa do tipo "Acordar cedo hoje".. Você lembra de algo que temos que fazer hoje?

Bruno: (Pensando) Ahn.. Sei lá.. não lembro de nada..

Então, para o susto de todos Karen entra na cozinha com uma cara terrível

Karen: Vocês.. Uahhhhh.. me acordaram.. Uahhh.. (Karen senta na mesa e começa a dormir)

Bruno: Bom.. eu vou lá pra fora treinar um pouco.. Afinal, pra todos o efeitos estamos aqui pra isso né? Tsc tsc..

Koga: Mais eu estou com fome..!

Karen: ZZzzZzZZzzZ.. Frango Assado.. ZzzZzzZZ

Bruno e Koga: (Gota enorme)

Bruno: Hei, peraí.. Cadê a chave do quarto onde estão as Pokéballs?

Koga: Vixi.. A última vez que eu vi tava com o Lance..

Umbreon: Uahhhhh.. (Pensando: Pirados, eu é que não quero ter a chance de ficar preso em um quarto..)

Bruno: Droga! O Lance vai acordar as duas da tarde! E eu só tou com o Machamp aqui.. Alguma sujestão?

Koga: Ahn.. Arromba a porta, oras..

Bruno: A é? E se aquele Gyarados bunitinho acorda e acha que nós somos o café?

Koga: Aí é um problema..

Will: (Entrando na cozinha) Olha o rango!

Bruno e Koga pulam para pegar o pacote que Will trouxe.

Bruno: Pão de queijo? O que é isso! Eu odeio pão de queijo!

Will: Escuta, com o dinheiro que a gente tá foi isso que deu pra comprar..

Koga: (Gota) Mais.. o Lance colocou até Speed no computador dele outro dia..

Will: Ele.. ele tem dinheiro, mais você acha que ele vai dar algo pra gente?

De repente se ouve um estrondo enorme na porta da frente.

Karen: ZZzzz.. Oh não! A manada de Donphans assassinos vai nos pegar! Se esconda Umbreon...!! 

Umbreon: Tsc tsc..

Koga: (Gota) Bem, se não é um Donphan infurecido é algo proximo..

Bruno: (Olhando pela camerazinha da porta.. Qui chiques!) Gente.. É pior que isso.. Acho que é a Clair..

Koga: Vixi..

Karen: Uahhh.. Terremoto! Escondam-se! Mulheres e Crianças primeiro..! ZzzzZzZzzZzZZ

Will: Ela tá dormindo ou tirando uma da nossa cara?

Clair: (Com uma voz gritada e estridente parecendo um Fearow com dor de barriga) ABRAM ESSA PORTA! JÁ!

Bruno:(Abrindo a porta) Err.. Olá..

Clair: OLÁ UMA PINÓIA! Cadê o Lance??

Bruno: Dormind..

Clair:(Subindo as escadas para os quartos)

Bruno: Desculpa, Clair.. Mais lembrei que fiquei de ir treinar num Dojo aqui perto..

Will: Err.. Eu preciso ir pra Saffron ver umas coisinhas..

Koga: Eu fiquei de pegar o boletim da Janine na escola..!

Karen: (Parecendo um zumbi) Eu fiquei de dorm.. quer dizer.. ir na casa de uma tia la no outro continente!

Clair, sem ouvir essas desculpas sobe batendo o pé.

(Os quatro medrosos, lá fora..)

Koga: Sabe o que eu acho..?

Os outros: O quê?

Koga: De deveríamos decidir no Jô-Kei-Pô quem vai ser o novo Champion..

Os outros:(Gotona)

..Continua!..

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Vida de Elite

Enquanto os quatro medrosos da Elite Four fogem pela porta dos fundos de Indigo (Os quatro: Medrosos!? Nós!?), vamos ver o que esta acontecendo lá no quarto do Lance..

Lance: (Dormindo e roncando pacas)

Clair: (Abre a porta.. Ou melhor, arranca) ACORDA, CRIATURA!

Lance: ZZzZzZz.. HEIM? O que houve? EU JÁ FALEI PRA NINGUÉM ME ACORDAR E.. Clair!?

Clair: Trate logo de levantar, ANDA!

Lance: O-o quê você está fazendo aqui? E eu.. Tô com sono ainda, sabia?

Clair: (Arranca toda a coberta do Lance e pega o Dratini de pelúcia da mão dele) Levanta logo, ou eu taco o Tiny aqui pela janela!

Lance: (Pega o Dratini de volta e se põe de pé) NÃO! O TINY NÃO! Isso é.. O que você veio fazer aqui?

Clair: NÂO POSSO VIR AQUI NÂO?

Lance: Err.. Claro que pode.. Mas.. o que houve? 

Clair: Não.. Você esqueceu.. ESQUECEU!

Lance: Espera aí, o que eu esquec..

Clair: NÃO FALA MAIS COMIGO! BUAAAAAA!

Depois disso, Clair saiu correndo escada a baixo.. Não demorou muito para Lance ir atrás, o problema é que ele tropeçou e saiu rolando pela escada.. Até aí ela já estava longe.. Mais Lance não desistiu, levantou e saiu correndo atrás. Então ele se viu de pijama na frente de Indigo com o Dratini de pelúcia (Tiny para os íntimos, Huehuehue).

Bruno: Ih, olha lá gente.. o nosso chefinho.. Pfff.. Hahahahaha

Will, Koga, Bruno e Karen (Na ordem, viu? :-P) morrendo de rir.

Lance: Hunf, calem a boca.. Vocês viram a Clair?

Karen: Como poderíamos não ver? Ela quase me atropelou, eu até acordei..

Lance: Mas.. ela tava chorando..

Koga: Ô, deu dó.. (Rindo baixinho)

Will: Tanto quanto um Tyranitar magoado daria.. (Rindo Baixinho também)

Karen: Não fale isso! Tyranitares são criaturas sensíveis! Podem não parecer mas são!!! É de cortar o coração um Tyranitar magoado.. São tão bonitinhos..

Will: Pokémons noturnos.. Bonitinhos? Eles são terríveis.. E feios..

Bruno: Err.. Ainda bem que não são tão fortes..

Will: ..não?

Karen: Tyranitares são mais bonitinhos do que aquele totém ambulante e ridículo que você carrega com você!!!!

Will: AHN? REPITA!

Bruno: Pelo menos ele é mais forte que os pokémon noturnos..

Karen: Seu, seu.. seu bombado!

Will: Hahaha, é mesmo!

Bruno: Magrela, vocês vão ver!! Vai, Machamp!

Karen: Houndoom, pega!

Will: Mostra pra eles, Xatu!

Koga estava ocupado perguntando para Lance o que houve, mas eles tiveram que parar para ver essa cena.. Ahn, como vou descrever? Imagine que ao mesmo tempo um Xatu acerta um Machamp com um Psychic (A Critical Hit! It's Super Effective!), o Machamp acerta um Houndoom com Cross Chop (A Critical Hit! It's Super Effective!) e o Houndoom acerta o Xatu com Crunch (A Critical Hit! It's Super Effective!).

Will, Bruno e Karen: Gahhhhhh! MEU POBRE POKÉMON! Volte..

Koga: Bem feito.. Quem mandou ficarem fazendo batalhas inúteis.. (Pegando as Pokébolas e indo para o centro pokémon de Índigo)

Lance cai no chão de tanto rir..

Bruno: Cadê a Lorelei com os seus pokémons de Gelo legais quando eu preciso..

Lance fica sério.

Karen: (Pega o Tiny e fica balançando) Olha que legaaal!

Lance: Nãoooo! Dá aqui.. (Pega o Tiny de volta) Ham-ham.. Bem.. O que me preocupa é a Clair.. Preciso ver o que houve.. (Lance tira o celular do bolso)

Koga: (Voltando) Vixi, olha o cara..

Will: E a gente sem dinheiro.. Com o salário mixuruca que ele dá pra gente..

Lance: Silêncio! Você acha que eu vou pagar todas as ligações? 

Celular Baby da Telesp Celular: Taram, tararam, tararam.. Taram, tararam, tararam.. Chamada a cobrar! Espere na linha e diga o Continente e a Cidade de onde está falando... Beeep! 

Will, Koga, Bruno e Karen: (Gotona)

Celular Baby da Telesp Celular: (Vós da Clair) Você ligou para o Ginásio de Blacktorn, no momento não podemos atender. Deixe a sua mensagem após o sinal.. E se for o Lance, DESLIGA O TELEFONE QUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É MÃO-DE-MILTANK E TÁ LIGANDO A COBRAR, E EU NÃO TENHO NADA PRA FALAR COM VOCÊ! Beeeep..

Lance: Err.. Acho que não vou deixar mensagem..

Koga: A coisa tá preta..

Bruno: Tinha alguma coisa do gênero "Acordar Cedo" nessa folhinha (Com a Folhinha da geladeira na mão)..

Koga: Acabo de perceber que essa é a folhinha do mês passado.. hehehe

Bruno: Ahn, então vamos ver nesse mês.. Para ontem tá escrito.. Ai, que letra horrorosa.. 

Koga: Dá isso aqui! Tá escrito.. "Fastu"

Lance: Dexa eu ver.. Ei! Essa letra é minha! Tá escrito.. Err.. tá escrito.. "Festa".. E.. PUTZ! EU NÂO ACREDITO! EU SOU UM SLOWPOKE IDIOTA!

Will, Koga, Bruno e Karen: (Falando baixinho) Isso todo mundo já sabe..

Lance: (Gota) Não levem a sério.. Mas.. a festa que a Clair tava programando a dois meses.. Eu esqueci..

Karen: Festa? (Eu perdi uma boca-livre!?) De que?

Lance: De aniversário..

Bruno: E você se esqueceu do aniversário dela? EU NÃO ACREDITO..

Lance: E agora.. o que eu faço.. (Triste)

Will: Ahn.. Não sei..

Karen: Ih, vamulá, ânimo! Eu sei que na realidade ela só está esperando você ir lá falar com ela e se desculpar com um ramalhete de flores montado no seu Dragonite com uma capa dourada e..

Lance: (Gota)

Bruno: Acho que você anda vendo filme demais, Karen..

Karen: Err.. ééé.. De qualquer forma.. Se veste, e vai lá! Anda!

Koga: É.. Não me apareça lá com esse pijaminha ridículo e esse Dratini..

Lance sobe as escadas correndo e se veste. Logo depois monta no Dragonite sai voando para Blacktorn.

Karen: BOA SORTEEE! Ahn, vocês vão ver.. Vai dar tudo certo..

Bruno: Hmm.. Você acha?

Karen: Não, mas de qualquer forma ele parou de choramingar.. 

Will, Koga e Bruno: (Gota)

Joy: Seus pokémons já se recuperaram.. (Porquê que eu tenho que vir até aqui em cima!?)

Will, Bruno e Karen: Valeu, Joy!

Joy: Como vocês conseguiram deixa-los estrupiados daquele jeito??

Will, Bruno e Karen: Err..

Karen: Ahn, esquece isso Joy.. Até mais..

Joy: (Indo embora) Ai ai.. As coisas que eu tenho que aturar.. e o salário ó! (Fazendo sinal de pouco com as mãos)

Eles entram dentro de Índigo e sentam no sofá

Koga: Vocês deviam brigar menos, sabia..

Bruno: Disse o pregador da paz.. Ninja de mentira.. (Gota)

Koga: Hunf, pára com isso.. (Toca o telefone) Alou, Koga falando.. Ah! Oi filha, tudo bem? O quê? Recuperação em História de Kanto e Johto? COMO? VAI FICAR SEM PODER USAR O MICRO POR DOIS MESES! E NADA DE MAS!! Deixa eu falar com a Aya.. Alou, maninha? Tudo bem? É.. Não deixa ela entrar no micro.. É, castigo.. Tá, eu espero..

(Koga é mandado esperar na linha enquanto Janine fala pra Aya que se ela realmente a deixar de castigo ela conta do garoto que está vindo toda noite na casa.. Aya topa, é claro. Infelismente Koga ouve..) O QUÊ? DE QUE GAROTO VOCÊS ESTÂO FALANDO? DESLIGAR? QUÊ? ALOU??? ALOU??? DROGA! BATEU O TELEFONE NA MINHA CARA! COMO PODE? Arf, arf..

Bruno: Calma, olha o coração..

Will e Karen só riam

Koga: Hunf, muito engraçado..

Lance entra na sala todo estrupiado.

Karen: (Com os olhos arregalados) O.. o que houve?

Bruno: Tá com o cabelo mais arrepiado que nunca.. 

Lance: Hunf, não é arrepiado! (Lance passa a mão no cabelo) Uuuii.. deixa eu sentar.. Hyper Beam de Kingdra dóói.. Bem. Eu tenho uma boa notícia e uma má notícia..

Koga: (Colocando o telefone no lugar, ainda irritado) Desembucha, fala..

Lance: A boa é que depois de eu tomar um Hyper Beam do Kingdra na cara parece que a Clair se acalmou e resolver me ouvir.. E me desculpou..

Karen: Ahn.. Eu sabia!! E a má?

Lance: A má é que.. Bem, ela pediu para fazer uma festa de umas cem pessoas aqui em Índigo e..

Will,Koga, Bruno e Karen:O QUÊ???

Lance: E eu não pude negar..

Bruno: Putz, eu não acredito nisso.. Você está louco!?

Karen: E.. Com o povo que ela vai convidar.. Não vai sobrar nada disso aqui!!

Koga: Você não está exagerando, Karen?

Karen: Hmm.. Não!

Koga: Eu também acho que não..

Will: E.. quem vai bancar essa festa..?

Lance: Err.. Tava pensando na gente fazer uma Miltankzinha e..

Will: Isso vai custar uma grana que a gente não tem.. Vamos passar fomee!

Bruno: Cada uma que você nos mete..

Lance: E tem mais; amanhã vamos começar a arrumar isso daqui que está uma bagunça..

Karen: Claro, só eu que arrumo alguma coisa aqui..

Lance: (Gota) Mas não se preocupem; a Clair vai nos ajudar..

Bruno: O quê? Eu lembro uma vez que nós tínhamos que fazer uma arrumaçãozinha aqui e ela nos tratou que nem escravos!!

Lance: Err.. Fazer o que.. Bom gente, eu vou dormir o que eu não dormí hoje porque.. Amanhã vai ser dureza.. (Lance pega o Tiny e vai embora)

..Continua!..

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Vida de Elite

Era de manhã.. O sol brilhava.. Os pidgeys cantarolavam felizes.. Os Magikarps nadavam alegremente.. os Sandshrews cavavam hamoniosamente e os.. 

Clair: Dá pra calar a matraca? (Er.. claro, como dizia, Clair entrava pelas portas de Índigo como um Snorlax de jejum..) Bom dia sol.. (Clair com um Mega-fone) ACORDEM! VAMOS TRABALHAR!

Lance:(Que já dormiu vestido) Bom dia Clair.. (Esfregando os olhos)

Will, Koga, Bruno e Karen saem da cozinha onde eles estavam comendo café da manhã e começam a espiar.

Clair: O que estão olhando? Isso aqui está uma bagunça.. Vamos arrumar porque eu quero tudo impecável para minha festa.. Ninguém cuida desse lugar, está ridículo..

Karen: Escuta aqui, eu limpo isso tudo toda semana e você vem dizer que eu não cuido, vá procurar sua turma!

Clair: O que?? Como ousa falar assim comigo? EU DIGO QUE ISSO ESTÁ PIOR DO QUE UM CHIQUEIRO DE SWINUBS!

Karen: ORA ESSA SUA METIDA! VOU TE DAR UMA LIÇÃO!! (Karen vai em cima de Clair e elas começam a rolar pelo chão)

Bruno:(Que está segurando a Karen, e está esta se debatendo) Calminha.. calminha..

Karen: ME SOLTA, SEU ANABOLIZADO! ESSAZINHA VAI SE VER COMIGO!

Lance:(Que está segurando a Clair e tomando chutes pontapés e tapas)

Clair: Me LARGAA! VOU ENSINA-LA A ME TRATAR COM RESPEITO!!

Karen: Me põe no chão, hunf, eu não vou trabalhar pra essazinha.. (Ela corre pra cima e se tranca no quarto)

Clair: Vai, idiota!

Koga: (Que tava escondido na cozinha) Ó a campainha..

Bruno: Eu vou atender..

Lorelei: Ah! Oi Bruno, a quanto tempo! (Abraça o Bruno)

Bruno: Er.. Oi Lorelei, que bom que você veio.. (Meio encabulado)

Lorelei: No telefone ontem você quase pediu de joelhos para mim vir.. Então eu vim! (Lorelei olha pro Lance) Oi! Tudo bem? (Ela abraça ele também)

Clair: AHAM.. O QUE VOCÊ ESTÀ FAZENDO AQUI?

Lance:(Gota)

Lorelei: Ora, o Bruno pediu pra mim vir.. Aí eu..

Clair: NÃO PRECISAVA..

Lorelei: Não custa nada..

Bruno: Er, Lorelei, não quer ir lá fora um pouquinho?

Lorelei: Hmm.. pode ser.. me acompanha?

Bruno: Er.. Claro!

Clair: (Olhando emburrada para a Lorelei) Ei, depois vou chamar vocês de volta, viu? Hunf.. Onde estão as vassouras?

Lance: Va.. vassouras?

Clair: É. Enquanto aqueles dois idiotas passeiam e aquela panaca chora lá em cima eu quero que vocês três deixem a parte de dentro daqui impecável..

Will: (Olhando para o Koga) É.. é com a gente..?

Koga: (Mudo, respondendo que sim com a cabeça)

Lance: Err.. bem, pessoal..

Clair: Bem, quando voltar quero ver vocês trabalhando.. (Sai andando)

Lance: Peraí, onde você vai?

Clair: Vou lá para a piscina soltar Kingy-chan (Kingdra) para dar um mergulho.. E vou tomar um solzinho também.. Vocês tem a tarde para fazer tudo..

Lance: Mas.. é a piscina do Gyarados!

Clair: Ah, eu "fiz" ele querer dar uma voltinha.. Bom, pare de tagarelar e trabalhe.. (Clair vai embora)

Lance: (Chorumingando) Meu.. Gyarados shiny..

Koga: Ah Lance, espere para ver o que vai acontecer se um dia você deixar de ser Champion..

Will: Hunf, com certeza não vejo seu futuro muito bom..

Lance: Err.. Calminha gente.. 

Koga: Tive uma idéia.. vai, Crobat! Crobat, pegue essa vassoura com sua boca e limpe a sala, agora..!

Crobat: (Olhando para o Koga com cara de "Como disse!?") Crobat! Cro! Bat! (Tá me achando com cara de empregada, mané?) Crooo! Bat! (Atacando o Koga)

Koga: Ai! Pára, pára! Desculpe se te ofendi! Chegaaa!!! Que tal dois pacotes de ração pokémon extra?

Crobat: Cro bat! Bat! Bat! (Argh, aquela coisa horrível!?)

Koga: (Gota) Que tal um Tauros com sangue AB?

Crobat: Bat! Crobat! (Opa! Aí podemos conversar.. Mais é muito pouco..)

Koga: Um Tauros com sangue A?

Crobat: ...

Koga: Dois! E chega!

Crobat: Crooo bat.. (Por hora de serviço né?..) (Crobat pega a vassoura com a boca e começa a trabalhar com muita má vontade)

Lance: Err.. Quem manda em quem em? Hehehehe

De repente, o Umbreon da Karen aparece na sala, espia e vai embora.

Koga: Ora, ela deixou ele para fora..? Estranho.. Bom, Lance, zombe de mim depois que você levar o Gyarados pra tomar vacina lá com a Joy.. aí eu quero ver..

Lance: (Lembrando da última vez que fez isso) (Gota)

Will: (Com cara preocupada, contando as pokéballs dele) Duas, três, quatro.. 

Lance: (Espanando os móveis) Que foi? O que aconteceu?

Will: Cadê ele!? Por Lugia..! Tenho um mau pressentimento! Não gosto nada nada daquele Umbreon solto por aí! (Sobe correndo as escadas)

Koga: (Passando pano) Aposto que é desculpa para não trabalhar..

Will: (Gritando lá de cima) Pára! Fica quieto!

Lance: Só faltava essa.. O que aconteceu agora? (Subindo as escadas)

Koga: (Subindo as escadas também)

Will: (Tentando segurar o Umbreon da Karen que está destruindo tudo brincando de "caçar" o Xatu) Pára com isso!! Páraaaa!

Koga: (Batendo na porta do quarto da Karen) Karen! Abre!!! Anda! Estamos com problemas!!!

Lance: Karen, abre a porta!

Will: Ah, o que vou fazer!?

Xatu: (Voando pelo corredor que nem um louco) Xatuuuu! Xaaaatu! (Que tal me chamar pela pokéball!? E rápidoo!)

Will: Ahn, Xatu, volte!

Umbreon: Umbreee.. breeon.. (Hunf, estraga-prazeres)

Lance: (Batendo na porta junto com o Koga) Abre!!

Koga: Bom, só tem um jeito.. Em três! Um.. dois.. três! (Lance e Koga arrombam a porta)

Karen: (Na janela, rindo insanamente)

Clair: (Gritando do jardim) Gahhh! Devolve meu brinco! Devolveee! Faz esse pássaro ridículo largar meu brinco!

Karen: Hmm.. Murkrow, o brinco dela é bem brilhante, não é? Pode ficar com ele, eu deixo..

Clair: Mais eu nãooooo! Kingdra, mostre a ela! Hyper Beam!

Karen: Murkrow! Mostre a ela, você sabe o que fazer!

Murkrow: (Murkrow desvia do Hyper Beam do modo mais Matrix possível e dá uma rasante pegando o outro brinco de Clair)

Karen: Boa, meu ladrãozinho!

Clair: Gahhhhh! Eu vou MATAR!!!

Will: Ladrãozinho?

Karen: Como acha que eu sobrevivo? Com a mixaria que o Lance me paga?

Will, Koga e Lance: (Gotona)

Murkrow: Murkrooooow! Krow, krow! (E esses idiotas acha que eu pego as coisas porque são brilhantes.. Hunf, vamos faturar bastante nos camelôs lá em Celadon..)

Clair: Pega esse Murkrow com seu raio, Kingdra!

Lance: Ah! Vamos parar com isso! Dragonite, vaaaai! Entre no meio do Hyper Beam do Kingdra!

Então, no mesmo segundo que Dragonite entrou na frente, antes de poder pensar, Clair já tinha mandado o Kingdra..

Clair: Kingdra, ICE BEAM!

Lance: (Pálido, com cara de "NÃÃÃÃO!!!")

A cena congela e fica preto e branco, naquelas cenas bem dramáticas de Pokémon.. O Dragonite cai no chão como um cubo de gelo escrito em baixo "It's Frozen Solid".. Logo depois apareceu um comercial da "Kibon" no lugar e..

Koga: Tá, narradora, a gente já entendeu!!

Lance: BUAAAA! Cadê a Joy!?

Clair: Oooops.. Desculpe.. A-acho que fiz besteira..

Bom, como sou legal com vocês eu escrevo que a Joy acabou de aparecer correndo no horizonte..

Joy: Ei, como vim parar aqui? Err.. Estava vendo a novela! Oh! Um pokémon congelado! "Peraí" que eu dou um jeito nisso.. Blissey! (É, Joy da Elite Four é outra coisa..) Agora, Blissey, Fire Punch! (O Dragonite, quase em coma descongela)

Clair: Bom.. err.. vou indo por hoje.. vovô Master deve estar preocupado.. Adie! (Clair sai correndo) Opa, Kingy-chan, volte! (E ela ai embora)

Karen: Hêhê! Mais faturamos uma nota, não é, Krow?

Murkrow: Mur.. Krow! (Yeah!)

Lance: Bom, Joy.. Vamos levá-lo para o centro? (Sniffs)

Joy: Vamos nessa! Mas.. de preferência.. coloque ele na pokéball..

Lance: (Gota) Err, claro, ia me esquecendo.. Dragonite, volte! Agora.. Vamos!

Karen: Bom, vou dar uma voltinha.. Vamos achar alguém que compre esses brincos.. Certo, Krow?

Krow: Krow, Murkrow! (Ceeeeerto, mina!)

Koga: Bom gente, vou subir, estou pregado..

Will: Idem..

Karen: Hunf, eu estou sempre limpando a casa e num fico com essa cara de sono de vocês.. Sabe o que mais? Acho que vou colocar vocês para trabalhar mais vezes.. Sabe, chega de folga..!

Will e Koga: (Se entreolham e depois sobem a escada com cara de "eu vou é me mandar")

Karen: Bwahahaha! Covardes!

Umbreon: (Para Murkrow) Umbree onn.. Umbre, umbreee.. (Acho que o que ocorreu hoje fundiu a cabeça dela..)

Murkrow: Krow, murkrow! (Só.. está me dando medo..)

...Continua!...

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Vida de Elite

E era de manhã, no centro Pokémon de Índigo.. 

Joy: (Entra no lugar do centro onde dormem os treinadores batendo panelas que nem a Tina do BBB) Acorda gente! NINGUÉM VAI DORMIR NESSE CENTRO! ACORDEM!

Todos os treinadores: Orra Joy, vai ver se eu estou na esquina..

Joy: (Entrando num outro quarto) Ei seu Lance, acorda, já é quase nove horas..

Lance: (Com uma terrível cara de sono) Heim? Como? Nove horas? ISSO É HORA DE ACORDAR UM TREINADOR.. Err.. quero dizer, como está o Dragonite, Joy? E obrigado por me colocar nesse quarto..

Joy: Err.. é minha obrigação tratar bem a todos (O Lance não percebeu que estava dormindo na dispença..) e.. Hm, o Dragonite tá se recuperando, mas acho que ele vai ficar meio gripado.. Mas leve ele para casa o quanto antes! (Esse bicho mimado está me dando um trabalhão!) (Joy entrega a Pokébola de Dragonite para Lance)

Lance: Obrigado Joy, agora vou indo e.. (Lance saindo do quarto, ou melhor dispença, despreocupadamente)

Joy: Espere, não faça isso e..

Tarde demais. Ouve-se uns gritos e Lance entra correndo pela porta, fechando-a e colocando as caixas de comida para segurar a porta.

Lance: A MINHA CAPA! ELES RASGARAM A MINHA CAPA! (BUAAA!! Sniff..) Err.. O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO LÁ FORA, PORQUE TODO MUNDO SE JOGOU EM MIM?

Joy: Hmm.. Normalmente aqui é tranquilo, mas hoje está acontecendo o convento anual dos amantes de antiguidades pokémon.. Isso aqui está parecendo um basar! Você devia saber disso! 

Lance: Er, bem, sim, mas porque tentaram me matar?

Joy: (Com cara de "Ho-Oh, dai-me paciência") Você não sai muito em público sozinho sem se esconder ou estar com aquela roupa ridícula de policial e.. er.. Bom, uma parte são suas fãs, outra são treinadores babacas querendo provar que podem te derrotar.. E outros são cobradores..

Lance: Ahn, er.. Compreendo.. Bom, vou sair pela janela voando.. Vai Drago..

Joy: Não! Ele está cansado e merece repouso, não o use.. Você não tem outro pokémon com você?

Lance: Err.. É pra ser sincero? Não!

Joy: (Gota) Sai de fininho pelos fundos, oras..

Lance: Eu vou ter que andar.. Até lá em cima?

Joy: Eu faço isso todos os dias.. (Folgado..)

Lance: (Saindo pela porta) Ai Ai.. Fazer o que.. Até, Joy!

Enquanto isso, no jardinzão de índigo..

Koga: Ah, que tranquilidade.. (Na beira da piscina de óculos escuros) isso pode não ser um treinamento ninja, mas com certeza me lembra a tranquilidade lá de casa.. (Ele pára) isso é, antes da Janine ficar fazendo aquelas baladas e.. (Ele escuta um grito) Ahn?? Quem está aí?

Bruno: Gahhh! Finalmente cheguei! Koga! Eu fiquei a noite inteira preso naquela densa floresta e..

Koga: Densa floresta? Eu só vejo as árvores do jardim..

Bruno: Err.. Ou isso.. Bom, acontece que a Lorelei me levou para um tal lugar que ela conhecia, e aí a gente dançou, bebeu um pouquinho, dançou mais um pouquinho.. E aí eu acordei perdido no meio do mato..

Koga: (Pasmo) Eu não acredito! Você vai acabar virando um bêbado que nem o Chuck! Bom, e cadê a Lorelei?

Bruno: Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que a polícia pegou ela e..

Koga: Você está com um sério problema, não é?

Bruno: Aham..

Koga: Bom, vire-se.. Quem mandou ir parar em uma boate com aquela doida, ela sempre foi muito estranha com aquele papo de "Ó, como o mar é bonito.. Ó, como o céu é bonito.."

Bruno: Acho que a Janine e a Aya também estavam lá..

Koga: (Dá um berro) O QUÊ? EU NÂO ACREDITO, VAMOS PRA LÁ AGORA MESMO! Mas antes.. Vai tomar um banho, porque você está com um cheiro insuportável de pinga..

Bruno: (Gota)

Will: (Que estava escutando a conversa todo o tempo) Tá, vocês vão para lá e eu fico aqui tá?

Koga: Não, afinal somos "nós quatro" não? Você vem junto!

Will: Não! Eu tenho que ficar aqui.. E além disso estamos em três!

Koga: Com você vai ter mais alguém para mim por a culpa se sujar para o meu lado.. Er.. quer dizer.. me dê um bom motivo para não ir.

Will: Meu horóscopo não tá bom..

Koga: (Gota) Não inventa..

Will: Tá, se você não acredita, a semana passada eu fui numa cigana e ela disse que eu tinha que evitar de sair de casa..

Koga: Você acredita mesmo nessas besteiras de prever o futuro?

Will: Besteira? COMO ASSIM? ISSO FUNCIONA TÁ?

Koga: Na minha opinião que fica fazendo essas coisas é tudo um bando de idiota..

Will: Ei, EU PREVEJO O FUTURO!

Koga: (Com cara de "Ah é, eu esqueci né?") Er..

Will: Agora vc feriu meus sentimentos! Hunf!

Xatu: (Que estava do lado de Will o tempo todo) Xatuu.. xatu.: Os meus também!

Umbreon: (Subitamente, Umbreon aparece e começa a perseguir o Xatu) Umbreoon! Eoon! (Iááá! Agora eu vou te pegar!!)

Will: Ah não! De novo não! Ai, cadê a Karen?

Koga: Ela saiu de manhã para vender bugigangas lá na feira que tá tendo hoje..

Will: (Gota) Err.. pensando bem, acho que vou junto com vocês tá? (Com cara de "Eu não quero ficar sozinho aqui..")

Bruno: Pronto.. Agora vamos.. Koga, pega lá seu carro que eu não vou andar até lá..

Koga: Heim? Meu carrinho? Ai ai.. Tá bom, vamos lá..

Então, na lata velha, digo, carro do Koga os 3 descem ladeira abaixo (Tem um ladeirão enorme em Índigo) até que avistam algo perto da estrada..

Will: O que.. O que é aquilo?

Bruno: Eu sei lá, mais pisa fundo nessa lata, Koga! Vai que é algum assaltante?

Koga: (Mudando de 10 para 20 quilômetros por hora a velocidade do carro)

Bruno: (Gota) Isso é pisar fundo?? Estamos numa ladeira, pô!

O suposto assaltante era o pobre Lance, que já tinha andado uns 2 kilometros e mal se aguentava em pé. Ele viu o carro, se levantou e começou a acenar.

Bruno: (Irritado com a lerdeza do carro) Pisa fundo pô!

Koga: (Acelerando o pobre carrinho que não aguentava mais)

Will: Esperem, não!! Olhem pra frente!!

Tarde demais.. Bom, o carro quase bateu no Lance e fez um barulhão.. Porém, Lance só caiu no chão porque ele desviou no ultimo segundo, mas o carro continuou indo para um monte de rochas onde bateu e virou um monte de ferro velho..

Koga: Ai ai ai.. Meu carrinho..

Will: Eu devia ter ficado lá.. eu devia ter ficado lá..

Bruno: EI! ESSA COISA RASGOU MAIS UM PEDAÇO DA MINHA CALSA! (Droga! Vou ter que fazer mais um remendo nessa peneira)

Lance: Vocês estão vivos ainda?

Will, Koga e Bruno saindo do carro: O que você acha?

Lance: Que pena.. 

Bruno: Bom, vamos ter que descer a pé..

Lance: QUÊ? VOCÊS ESTÂO INDO LÁ PARA BAIXO? Oh não..

...Continua!...

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Vida de Elite

Então, os três valentes membros da Elite Four desciam ladeira abaixo.. E o Lance também, mas ele só reclamava..

Lance: Eu subi essa ladeira enorme.. Agora tenho que descer? Oh mundo cruel..

Koga: Folgado..

Karen: Olá pessoal! O que vieram fazer aqui? (Karen apareceu subitamente do nada)

Will: Mas.. Você não tava na feira vendendo coisas?

Karen: Ahhh.. Vendi tudo.. umas coisas velhas que tinha lá em Indigo.. nada de util.. Consegui um dinheiro, o Murkrow pegou umas moedinhas no chão e resolvi voltar..

Lance: Err.. Por acaso você não pegou uma estatueta de prata que estava na sala.. Não é?

Karen: Aquele Dragonite prateado velho? Ahh.. Peguei sim! Não consegui 5 contos por aquilo..

Lance: O QUE? AQUELE DRAGONITE ERA UMA RELÍQUIA DE BLACKTHORN QUE EU CONSEGUI! ERA DE OURO BRANCO!

Karen: Relíquias tem "Made in Goldenrod" escrito em baixo? E não sabia que Latão era o mesmo que ouro branco..

Lance: Sniff.. Tinha isso escrito...? E.. Era de latão..?

Karen: TINHA!...ERA!

Lance: Me enganaram! (Triste)

Bruno: Bem, agora vamos entrar na feira.. (Bruno põe um óculos escuros)

Karen: É verdade.. (Karen põe algo que parece um gorrinho)

Lance: Ué, porque isso? (No mesmo segundo um monte de gente cerca os coitados e quase afoga eles pedindo um monte de coisas)

Bruno: Ahh! Droga, me reconheceram! Por causa de vocês!

Will: Não.. É que você é o único louco que sai sem blusa por aí..

Bruno: (Com cara de "Fica quieto") ...Magrela...

Will: Anabolizado!

Koga: Tá, tá.. Chega de elogios, para trás! (Todo mundo fica envolto em um monte de fumaça que ajuda eles escaparem até uma parte mais tranquila do local)

Lance: Cof, Cof, Cof! Ai! Não consigo respirar!

Karen: Não exagera, Cof! Cof!, Lance! Koga, onde aprendeu essa tecnica (Horrível) de escapar?

Koga: Com a Equipe Ro.. Err, no meu treinamento ninja, oras!

Karen: Sei..

Lance: Ei, chegamos! Aqui é o Departamento de Polícia de Indigo! (Lance entra no lugar, onde existe um batalhão de Jennys)

Bruno: Kaham.. Pode nos ajudar? (Falando para uma Jenny baixinha, de óculos fundo de garrafa que ficava atrás do balcão com um craxá de Secretária)

Secretária: Sim? Têm hora marcada?

Bruno: Não, eu queria falar sobre uns arruaceiros e..

Secretária: Têm hora marcada?

Bruno: Já disse que não!

Secretária: Sem hora marcada, sem atendimento.. Tenha um bom dia.

Lance: Hmm.. Com licença.. Poderia atendê-lo?

Secretária: Têm hora marcada?

Lance: (Ficando nervoso) Você sabe quem eu sou?

Secretária: Alguém que não tem hora marcada. Bom dia.

Lance: (Nervoso) Escuta, É MELHOR NOS ATENDER! OU VOU RECLAMAR COM SUA SUPERIOR!

Secretária: Ela não está.. Só tem essas Oficiais aí.. Hoje é dia de folga da Jennys, só as que tomam conta do basar estão disponiveis. E lá fora. Agora com licença, deixa eu acabar a minha cruzadinha..

Lance: Me deixa entrar.. Por favor, por favorzinho.

Secretária: Ora, pare de tomar meu tempo! Nem se você tivesse um Lugia pousado no braço (O que é meio impossivel, mas..) você entraria! E eu não vou deixar um cara com uma capa ridícula, com o cabelo sem pentear a um mês, e se achando entrar aqui..!

Lance: (Muuuuuito nervoso) NINGUÉM FALA MAU DO MEU CABELO! NINGUÉM FALA MAU DA MINHA CAPA! DRAGONITE, VAI! MOSTRA QUEM MANDA NESSA JOSSA AQUI!

Secretária: Por favor senhor, pokémons aqui não são permitidos..

Lance: DRAGONITE, HYPER BEAM NAQUELA CATRACA ALÍ! QUERO VER QUEM NOS IMPEDIR AGORA! (A catraca desistegra com o Hyper Beam de Dragonite)

Secretária: Gahh! Um louco! Socorro! (Uma Jenny com uma farda de cinco estrelas aparece)

Jenny: Muito bem, vai preso o engraçadinho que destruiu a catra.. Senhor Lance? Ora! Por favor, entre por aqui! O que aconteceu?

Lance: (Espumando de raiva) Dragonite.. Volte.. Ahh.. Essa.. Secretária quase me matou por não me deixar entrar! 

Jenny: Ora, mas depois cuido dela (A Secretária olha com cara de "Vou morrer, sei que vou..")

Secretária: Mas como eu ia saber que ele era importante!?

Jenny: Ora, não reconhecer um dos nossos mais importantes membros! Que vergonha! (A Secretária abaixa a cabeça e sai)

Bruno: Bem.. Ontem ouve alguma arruaça em algum bar aqui perto? É que houve um mal entendido..

Jenny: Ahh.. Sim, prendemos algumas pessoas por dúvida.. 

Bruno: Posso vê-las?

Jenny: Por aqui.. (Entrando em uma das portas, em um corredor escuro) Ei, vocês aí..

Bruno: Alguém daqui fez algo tão grave?

Jenny: Não. É detenção de 3 dias por arruaça.. Nada de grave!

Lorelei: Bruno! Me tira daqui!

Bruno: Lorelei? Você está bem? Vou te tirar! Quanto é a fiança? 

Jenny: 100Pk$ (Pokédollar)

Bruno: Argh! Bah.. Está aqui.. Agora solta ela!

Jenny: Tá solta, vê se não me causa mais problemas!

Lorelei: Pode deixar..

Jenny: Admiro não ter fugido com aquelas duas..

Lance: (Já fora) Bom povo.. Vamos embora.. 

Will: (Que estava meditando) Ahn?

Karen: (Que estava lendo um livro de Ocultismo) Como?

Koga: A Janine e a Aya não estavam lá, não é mesmo?

Lance: Ninguém me ouve.. Vamos EMBORA!

Bruno: Não Koga.. Mas a Jenny comentou de duas "moças" que fugiram..

Koga: Não foram elas.

Bruno: É.. De ilusão também se vive..

Karen: Gostei dos berros que deu com aquela mulher! Você estava até parecendo macho! 

Lance: "Parecendo"?

Bruno: É, talvez você esteja aprendendo algo de útil com a Clair afinal..

Lance: Quê? A CLAIR? É mesmo! A FESTA! Precisamos chegar lá! Já está de noite! ELA VAI ME MATAR!

Will: Novidade..

Lorelei: Ei, é mesmo.. Festa! Vamos então!

Vou poupar o leitor dos esforços de nossos, agora, seis amiguinhos ao subir o longo e torduoso caminho até Indigo Plateau..

Lance: Puf.. Puf.. Consegui! CONSEGUI! Ê! (Ajoelha no chão)

Clair: É, conseguiu.. CONSEGUIU CHEGAR TARDE! PARABÉNS! AGORA EU JÁ ARRUMEI TUDO SOZINHA MESMO!

Umas quatro Cool Trainers do Ginásio de Blackthorn: E nós?

Clair: É mesmo.. agora podem ir.. já tiveram utilidade! Bom, a festa vai ser amanhã de tarde.. E vai durar até.. Sei lá.

Lance: (Entrando no lugar) Isso está parecendo uma discoteca! (Espantado) Mas.. quem vem?

Clair: Bom, como esse lugar é enorme, ainda mais com esse jardim imenso eu..

Lance: EU...??

Clair: Eu espalhei uns cartazes em quase todas as cidades de Kanto e Johto falando da minha pequena e linda festa!

Lance: (Quase desmaia)

Karen: Bom.. Vai ser uma festa de arromba!

Will: Por Lugia..

Koga: Será que a Aya e a Janine vem?

Bruno: Se não fosse logo abaixo do meu quarto.. Bom, vai ser legal!

Lorelei: Festa.. Legal. Acho que vai ser mais louco que aquelas festas noturnas na praia da Liga Laranja!

...Continua!...

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Vida de Elite

Finalmente! Chegou a manhã do grande dia! (Acho que só a Clair pensava assim) O sol ainda nem ameaçava nascer e, como era domingo, dava a impressão de que todo mundo de Kanto e Johto estava ainda em suas respectivas caminhas.. Menos..

Clair: Ai Kingy-chan.. Eu nem consegui dormir direito de tanta emoção!

Kingdra: King, king dra.. (Nem eu, você ficou quase a noite inteira aqui me infernizando com essa festa..) (Kingdra estava com uma cara de sono terrível)

Clair: Bom, são quatro horas.. Acho que esse povo já dormiu demais, não acha Kingy-chan?

Kingdra: Kiiiin.. Kingdra, king, king, dra! (Uahhh.. Bom, se você acha vai lá, mas me deixa dormir!)

Clair: (Levantando) Bom! Estou muito empolgada, vão ter que entender! E me ajudar a preparar as coisas! 

Kingdra: King.. Dra.. (Bem.. Boa noite..) (Kingdra se encolhe e dorme)

Clair: (Sobe as escadas até o quarto de Lance) Lance! Lance, acorda, seu preguiçoso! Acorda! (Batendo na porta) Acorda! (Esmurrando a porta) Acorda! (Fazendo a porta quase rachar).

Lance: (Coçando os olhos) Ahh.. Oi Clair, avisa para o seu vô que eu não vou treinar o Dratini hoje..

Clair: (Olhando) Acorda! Você está dormindo!! ACORDA! (Sacudindo)

Lance: Heim? Que? Ahh.. Hoje é o dia da festa não?

Clair: É sim.. (Clair olha incrédula para o Lance com seu pijaminha de Magikarp, um gorrinho combinando com um pom-pom na ponta, o Tiny nos braços e duas pantufas azuis com aquelas asinhas da cabeça do Dratini) Santo Dragonite.. Que roupa é essa?

Lance: (Vermelho) Err.. Bem.. É que.. Bom, se não é nada vou voltar a dormir! 

Clair: Não senhor, quero você lá embaixo em meia hora!

Lance: (Gota) Ahh.. não..

Clair: (Descendo as escadas) Meia hora!

Então.. Meia hora e cinco minutos depois..

Lance: (Vestido, com capa e tudo mas com uma cara de sono horrível) Err.. Eu vim..

Clair: Chegou atrasado!

Lance: (Gota)

Clair: E.. esqueceu de pentear o cabelo, ele está todo arrepiado.. (Hehehe)

Lance: Até você!? (Bravo)

Clair: Bom, vamos trabalhar! O tempo é curto!

Lance: Trabalhar?

Clair: É, preciso arrumar as cadeiras para todo mundo, as bandeijinhas de comida, e coisas assim.. E além disso precisava de alguém para conversar..

Lance: Não inventa.. Você (Ou melhor, as Cool Trainers que você escravizou) já arrumou as cadeiras, a comida.. Está tudo certo..

Clair: É mesmo..

Lance: Ai, que sono..

Clair: Desculpa eu ter te acordado a essa hora, é que aqui estava tão quieto.. (Vermelha)

Lance: (Vermelho) Ahn.. E.. Não se preocupa.. É sempre bom conversar com você..

Dois olhinhos vermelhos brilhantes sobre o armário: (Pensando: Ai ai.. É tão bom ser um pokémon noturno e ficar acordado a noite andando pela casa.. A gente vê cada coisa, nunca pensei que fosse ver essa aí agindo como uma garota normal..)

Clair: Nossa, está escuro e todo mundo está dormindo.. Dá até impressão de que estamos sozinhos aqui, não?

Lance: (Muito vermelho) Bem.. Sozinhos? É.. talvez dê mesmo.. essa.. anh.. impressão.. é..

Clair: Sabe..

Lance: Sei o que..?

Dois olhinhos vermelhos brilhantes sobre o armário: (Pensando: Gostaria de ter uma câmera.. EEI!!! Tá desequilibrando eu vou..)

Clair: GAHH! (Dá um grito enorme ao sentir algo caindo sobre ela)

Umbreon: Umbree.. (Cair..)

Lance: Umbreon! O que faz aqui?

Clair: Estava nos espionando! É ISSO? (Esganando o bichinho)

Umbreon: Umbreee! UMBREEE! (Me larga! ME LARGAA!)

Lance: Calma Clair, solta ele!

Umbreon: (Pula no chão) Arf, Arf, arf.. (Sai correndo e some)

Clair: Agora não dá tempo, já são cinco horas, vai lá acordar o povo porque não quero ninguém dormindo!

Lance: Tá bom, tá bom.. (Subindo as escadas, parando em uma porta) Acorda Bruno, acorda.. (Batendo na porta)

Lorelei: (Abrindo a porta) Como?

Lance: Você está dormindo no quarto do Bruno, Lorelei? Se você está aí, onde ele está?

Lorelei: Aqui também..

Lance: (Entrando no quarto) COMO? COMO ASSIM? 

Bruno: Heim? Quê? LANCE? 

Lance: Só tem uma cama aqui! Onde a Lorelei dormiu então? HEIM, ME DIZ?

Bruno: Não.. Não é o que você tá pensando! Não é mesmo! Eu, eu posso explicar viu? Eu posso.. e..

Lorelei: Do que estão falando? Não fiquem estressados, a vida é tão boa.. (Com aquela cara de sonhadora, em outro mundo..)

Lance: Bom, depois a gente conversa, se veste e vai lá para baixo.. E manda aquela alí ir também.. Só faltava essa..

Bruno: Tá.. (Fechando a porta)

Lance: (Batendo na outra porta)

Will: (Abrindo) Que é.. Não vê que estou dormindo?

Lance: Então como você está de pé? É para descer!

Will: É de noite..

Lance: É manhã. Anda logo..

Will: Ficar acordado sem o sol estar no céu é coisa para treinadores idiotas de pokémons noturnos, não é coisa de treinadores psíquicos. Agora, dá licença.. (Fecha a porta na cara do Lance) 

Lance: Estou avisando! É melhor descer! (Batendo em outra porta) Karen.. Acorda! 

Karen: (Abrindo) Ahn, olá Lance.. Sabia que iam me acordar cedo.. Odeio isso, mas o que você quer? 

Lance: Quero que desça.. E vá cuidar da peste do seu Umbreon..

Karen: Mas ele dormiu a noite inteira aqui! Olha alí (Aponta para o Umbreon do lado da cama), meu anjinho ficou a noite inteira comigo! 

Umbreon: (Fingindo dormir, de barriguinha para cima fazendo a cara mais angelical do mundo)

Lance: Sei..

Karen: Já vou.. (Fechando a porta)

Lance: (Na outra porta) Koga, acorda..

Koga: (Abre a porta, meio zonzo de sono) Hmm.. Tô aqui..

Lance: Desce..

Koga: Tá.. (Fecha a porta, quase dormindo em pé)

Lance: (Descendo as escadas) Pronto, Clair.. Daqui a pouco está todo mundo aqui..

Clair: Ai, que bom! Que bom! (Clair estava quase pulando) Que horas são? Que horas são??

Lance: Hmm.. Quase seis, acho..

Clair: Quase seis? Eles já devem estar chegando!

Lance: Eles? Você marcou essa festa para as seis horas da manhã? (Pasmo)

Clair: Não, não.. Você já vai entender..

Passa mais um tempo e, chega todo mundo; Lorelei, Bruno, Will, Koga e Karen.

Clair: Cadê? Cadê eles? Onde? Cadê?

Lance: Calma, calma..

Bruno: Err.. Lorelei, posso te pedir uma coisa..?

Lorelei: Claro que pode.. O que?

Bruno: (Meio sem jeito) É que.. 

Lorelei: Anda logo, fala!

Bruno: Lorelei, faz café para mim? É que eu nunca tomei um café tão bom como o seu!

Todo mundo em volta, meio que disfarçadamente: (POF!)

Lorelei: Mas é claro!

Clair: (Ouve um barulho e sai correndo para fora)

Lance: (Pensando: Está muito cedo.. O que será que ela aprontou?) (Lance vai atrás de Clair)

Clair: Ahh! Você chegou, que bom vovô!

Lance: (Vo..vô?)

Master: Olá Clair. Espero que esteja treinando para cada dia ser melhor. Olá, Lance, Como vai seu treinamento?

Lance: Ahn.. O-olá Master Dragon! (Lance olhando para baixo com medo de ter feito alguma besteira) O-o.. Meu treinamento? Ahn.. Está.. Está ótimo!

Master: E aquele seu Dragonite, como está?

Lance: Está ótimo.. ótimo mesmo..

Master: Faz tempo que não nos víamos, não é? Não precisa ficar nervoso..

Lance: Não.. não estou nervoso!

Clair: Ei Lance, que tal mostrar o Dragonite para o vovô?

Lance: QUÊ? Quer dizer.. Claro, vou pegá-lo.. E vem me ajudar Clair..

Clair: (Longe do Master) O que foi? Porque você está nervoso?

Lance: Santo Dragonite, Clair! Até a última vez que vi seu avô ele me reeprendeu. Disse que andava com a roupa amassada, que o Dragonite estava fraco, e um monte de coisas!

Clair: Quando ele disse isso, você tinha acabado de virar Campeão da Liga, ele só queria te ajudar!

Lance: Eu sei! Mas eu não quero que ele se envergonhe de ter me iniciado no treinamento! Ou que ele fale que sou um péssimo treinador de dragões! Ou que ele me tire do posto de Campeão! 

Clair: Não exagera..

Lance: Ele me chamou de medroso quando eu perdi para você uma vez..

Clair: Ahh.. Eu lembro, você tinha dez anos e abriu o maior berreiro porque eu venci o seu Dratini usando a TM de Ice Beam no Horsea que o vovô me deu.. Aí você só parou de chorar quando ele te deu uma TM de Hyper Beam.. Francamente, quantos anos faz isso?

Lance: Ainda estou traumatizado! Ele vai falar que o Dragonite está anêmico!

Clair: Não vai! (Ela pega a Pokébola do Dragonite e dá na mão de Lance) Vai lá! Anda!

Lance: Err.. Master.. Está aqui.. 

Master: Hmm.. Tire ele da pokébola de preferência, hêhê

Lance: (Meio trêmulo) Dragonite vai! (Dragonite sai da pokébola e reconhece o Master, olhando para ele curiosamente)

Master: Esse garotão cresceu.. Está de parabéns Lance! Esse Dragonite está muito bem cuidado!

Lance: Pôxa.. Obrigado Master.. Obrigado mesmo.. (Muito feliz)

...Continua!...

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Vida de Elite

Havia passado algum tempo que o Master estava lá falando com o Lance, mas não parecia que estava brigando ou repreendendo ele, como Lance havia imaginado. Clair estava muito ansiosa andando pela casa de um lado para o outro sem parar. os coitados da Elite Four estavam quase dormindo em pé (Afinal eles não queriam acordar esse horário).. E foi assim durante algum tempo. Passou algumas horas e começou a chegar gente.. Bom, parecia que a bendita festa tinha realmente começado!

Lance: Clair, você realmente conhece toda essa gente..?

Clair: Não, ué! (Disse ela com cara surpresa) 

Lance: Então como todo mundo veio para sua festa de aniversário?

Clair: Ora, eu convidei como uma festa apenas! Hêhê!

Lance: Mas.. Todo mundo de Kanto e Johto está aqui!

Clair: Ora, e o que tem?

Lance: Nada não! (Gota)

Chuck: (Que estava falando com o Bruno) Ora se não é o meu melhor aluno!

Bruno: Como vai mestre? Como está o pessoal lá em Cianwood?

Chuck: Lá está tudo bem.. Tem usado as técnicas de treinamento que eu ensinei?

Bruno: A de lutar com o Pokémon corpo a corpo? Estava usando, mas descobri que com certos Pokémons pode ser prejudicial a sua saude pedir para ele pular em você.. E pode te mandar para o Hospital!

Chuck: É mesmo, é? Acho que você está ficando fraco.. E qual tipo de pokémon seria esse?

Bruno: Onix.. (Ele faz cara de quem não tem muitas boas lembranças sobre isso)

Koga: Janine! Aya! A quanto tempo! Como estão vocês?

Janine: Tudo belê, coroa!

Aya: Err.. Tá tudo bem!

Koga: Janine! Isso é jeito de falar com o seu pai!? E que roupa é essa?

Janine: Roupa normal, ué..

Koga: Roupas de Ninja não tem decote, sabia?

Janine: Eu não..

Aya: (Gota) Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.. 

Bom, fora alguns imprevistos, a festa foi rolando bem.. Foi chegando todos os convidados, não-convidados, penetras.. Tudo normal..

Agatha: Aeeeee pessoal! Vamos dançar! Vamos sacodir! Yuhuu! Essa festa está de arrasar! (Agatha estava pulando e berrando pelo salão depois de tomar umas três doses de tequila da braba)

Morty: Vovó.. Você sabe quer não pode beber.. Vovó.. Você não quer se sentar um pouco não? Vovó..

Pryce: Vixe, ela não mudou nada.. 

Morty: Como assim?

Pryce: Ela adora uma tequila, ora.. Como você acha que ela via tantos espíritos?

Morty: (Querendo sumir) Ai vovó..

Agatha: (Puxa o Pryce da cadeira) Vamos dançar! 

Pryce: (Ele levanta e começa a dançar, meio desajeitado)

Morty: Vovó.. Não faz isso..

Agatha: Olha lá na janela! O Ho-Oh!

Morty: (Cara de espanto) Ho-Oh??? (Morty sai correndo e fica olhando na janela enquanto todas as pessoas em volta ficam olhando com cara de "Não acredito que ele acreditou..")

Nisso, Prof Elm, Prof Carvalho, Kurt, Bill e mais alguns figurões do mundo pokémon tinham uma calorosa conversa de teorias e coisas nada-a-ver.. 

Maisy: Vovô, aqui está chato.. (A garotinha carregava um Slowpoke nos braços)

Kurt: Tenha paciência, se você prestar atenção vai aprender muitas coisas interessantes que você nunca teria aprendido se tivesse ficado em casa..

Maisy: Mas eu não quero aprender coisas interessantes, eu queria estar em casa vendo a seção desenho.. E além do mais, Poke-poke está cansado de ficar aqui..

Kurt: (Gota) Vai dar uma volta com ele por aí.. Deixa eu conversar..

A garotinha vai para fora, para o quintal, onde tem uma piscina com algumas pessoas.. Então, ela entediada coloca o Slowpoke no chão e fica olhando pro nada. Então, como se fosse o destino querendo acabar com a alegria das crituras próximas (Falei bonito, não?) o Slowpoke abre sua grande boca e.. (Tan taran tan!!) boceja! Apartir de então o tempo fecha e começa a chover um garoinha..

Whitney: (Na piscina) Droga, está chovendo!

Erika: Ora, é só uma garoinha..

Whitney: Mamãe falou que eu não posso ficar na piscina com chuva!

Jasmine: Vamos ter que parar a fofoca na piscina por enquanto.. Acabou o sol..

Então, por azar, o Slowpoke dá outro bocejo e a garoinha passa para um dilúvio.. 

Erika: E agora? Essa água toda dá para regar as plantinhas do meu ginásio por dois dias (Isso quer dizer que é muita água)! O que vamos fazer?

Jasmine: Ora, vamos ver, os garotos tinham organizado um poké-futebol (Uma invenção de treinadores sem nada melhor para fazer, jogar futebol com os pokémons participando)!

Erika: Você quer jogar futebol com eles?

Jasmine: Claro que não! Mas eles estão jogando naquele estilo "com camisa e sem camisa", sabe?

Erika: Sem camisa? Vamos lá então!

Enquanto isso, no campinho improvisado e meia-boca..

Blaine: Chuck, desculpe-me, mas isso é falta!

Chuck: Porque? Porque é falta? (Nisso um treinador é levado embora de maca)

Blaine: É falta falar para o Machoke esmagar o adversário no chão.. Agora, o que é de papel, vermelho e te manda para fora?

Chuck: Cartão vermelho..

Blaine: Você está fora! 

Chuck: Não! A minha mulher vai cassoar de mim!

Blaine: (Gota) Tá bom.. Mais uma está fora.. Podem continuar o jogo!

Bugsy: (Berrando, fazendo um escandalo horrivel) Eu não vou ficar no gol! Podem arranjar outra pessoa para ficar aqui EU NÃO VOU FICAR NO GOL!

Blaine: O que está acontecendo aqui agora? 

Bugsy: (Cara de choro) Eu não quero ficar no gol.. A bola vai me acertar!

Blaine: Ai ai.. (Eu não devia ter aceitado ser juiz..)

Surge: Ora, levante-se! Eu não estou jogando para te aguentar chorar, benzinho! Levanta se você for homem!

Bugsy: Buahhh! (No chão)

Morty: (Que desistiu de procurar o Ho-Oh) ...Surge, vai ser você o goleiro.. O pessoal do outro time está perdendo a paciência conosco..

Surge: Não! Ele vai ser o goleiro por bem ou por mal!

Bugsy: Eu fico.. Sniff. Mas vou deixar todas as bolas passarem. E só fico um pouco também! 

Morty: Ai meu Santo Ho-Oh.. Vamos continuar! Acordem! (Gengar, Raichu e Scyther estavam dormindo deitados no chão)

Blaine: Espero sem interrupções dessa vez.. Valendo! 

Chuck: (Sai com a bola a toda e dá um chute indo direto para o gol)

Bugsy: Ahhhhhhhhii! (Ele dá um berro enorme por causa da bola que afina um pouco no final)

Chuck: Falta! (Cara brava) O Scyther pode ajudar a defender a bola, mas não pode cortá-la em dois!

Blaine: (Lendo um livro de piadas sem graça, joga outra bola em campo e nem responde)

Koga: Eu também quero sair com a bola, Chuck.. 

Chuck: Vai então.. 

Koga: (Koga sai com a bola.. Continua chovendo bastante, então vem Morty marcando Koga.. Ae..) Venomoth.. Pó do sono..

Morty: Isso é trapaça.... ZzzzZZ (Morty cai no chão dormindo enquanto Gengar fica olhando, incrédulo..)

Falkner: Passa pra mim a bola! Ninguém me passou ainda, só o Chuck ficava jogando.. 

Koga: (Gota) 

Surge: Morty, acorda! (Surge estava com a cara de estressado de sempre) Raichu!

Morty: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! AI! ISSO DOEU, PRECISAVA ME DAR UM CHOQUE?? AI??

Falkner: ISSO FOI FALTA! FALTA!

Surge: O que foi agora? 

Falkner: ESTÁ CHOVENDO!! NA MEDIDA QUE VOCÊ DEU O CHOQUE VOCÊ BASICAMENTE ELETRECUTOU O MEU PIDGEOT QUE ESTAVA VOANDO!! BUAHHH!

Surge: A culpa não é minha dele ser tão fraco, benzinho.. Pokémons voadores caem por causa de um Pichu..

Falkner: (Com uma cara muito e muito brava) O QUE??? REPITA ISSO!! REPITA!! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!! EU ODEIO ESSAS PORCARIAS DESSES POKÉMONS ELÉTRICOS!! VOCÊ QUER BRIGA?? VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!

Surge: (Chega perto de Falkner, que é bem mais baixo que ele) Hunf. Podia te quebrar, mas se olha no espelho..

Falkner: (Com uma cara muito brava, porém ele não fala nada)

Morty: Ai ai, tá chovendo a valer.. Vamos lá para dentro..

Blaine: É, jogo cancelado..

Então, apesar do futebol frustrado e do contínuo dilúvio, a festa.. 

...Continua!...

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Vida de Elite

Então, como o salão estava totalmente entupido de gente (que não parava de chegar) e tinha até um moleque com um Pikachu pulando pelo salão se dizendo um mestre pokémon, foi decidido dar término a festa, já que eram umas 3 da manhã e a maioria do pessoal já tinha bebido umas a mais..

Karen: Isso aeee!! Vamos dançar, vamos pu.. hic.. lar!! Porque a noite é uma criança!! Ei, me dá mais uma caipirinha aqui!! Tó, pega você também uma!! Ê!!

Morty: Mas eu.. tô com sono.. eu não quero.. hic.. mais.. (Karen tinha basicamente embebedado o menino.. Hehehe)

Will: (Parado num canto olhando pro nada)

Sabrina: Você aí parado está me dando raiva..

Will: Olha quem fala.. 

Sabrina: Deve ficar parado o tempo todo.. Aposto que nem treina mais..

Will: Ah é?? Pelo menos eu estou na Elite Four, você não!! 

Sabrina: Eu só não estou porque eu não quero..

Will: Não, é porque você não sabe treinar direito.. 

Sabrina: (Levanta, irritada) Não é!!

Will: (Levanta também) É SIM! 

Lance: Está bem, está bem, se vocês quizerem se matar não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas deixei as mesas no lugar sim?

Sabrina e Will: (Olham para trás e veem que as mesas atrás deles estão flutuando, após isso eles se sentam e resolvem ficar quietos)

Clair: (Feliz e empolgada, batendo em uma panela para chamar atenção do povo) Ê!! Vamos comer bolo!! Vamos cantar parabéns! (Enquanto ela fazia isso, todo mundo olhava com uma cara enorme de GOTA)

Master: Ela está fazendo a mesma coisa que fez na festa de 7 anos!

Lance: Só espero que ela não me jogue na piscina que nem ela me jogou no lago da Dragon's Den nessa festa.. (Gota)

Karen: Não, que parabéns.. Que coisa brega.. hic.. se toca, ninguem aqui está na festa dos.. hic.. Pokéttubies (Programa com gente fantasiada de pokémons que ficam falando "OOOII" "TCHAAAU" o tempo todo)!! 

Clair: O quê??? VOCÊ ESTÁ NA MINHA FESTA, SUA MILTANK!!!

Whitney: (Um breve comentário) Isso foi um elogio? 

Karen: VOCÊ É MAIS BURRA QUE UM RATATTA DE PELÚCIA!! (Karen larga o Morty no chão nesse meio tempo, e ele fica dormindo lá mesmo, coitado....)

Clair: ORA, SUA! (Clair pula em cima de Karen e cai na mesa, fazendo um barulhão e uma bagunça digna de um filme de velho oeste)

Lance: Não, não.. De novo não!! (Lance tentando segurar a Karen)

Master: Faz tempo que eu não a via tão brava...! (Tentando segurar a Clair)

Sabrina: Depois a gente que ia destruir alguma coisa..

Will: Pois é.. Vida injusta..

Clair: (Mais calma) Eu não vou deixar a minha festa acabar por sua causa sua Magikarp empalhada.. (Clair vai até o bolo) Muito bem.. VAMOS cantar parabéns..

Lance: Isso foi uma ordem gente, acho melhor não contrariar... 

(Todo mundo olhando com cara de medo cantando "Parabéns a você")

Master: Faça um desejo, queridinha! 

Clair: Tá! (Clair olha com o canto de olho para Lance, e esse percebe e fica vermelho, disfarçando com um risinho, Clair também cora um pouco e depois apaga a vela) Muito bem.. Quem vai querer bolo!?

Master: Pra quem vai o primeiro pedaço? 

Clair: (Olha de novo para Lance) Bom, o primeiro pedaço vai para.. para.. hm.. vai.. para mim, oras! 

Master: Ai ai.. 

Clair: (Cortando mais bolo) Façam fila!! Todo mundo tem que comer o bolo que eu fiz!!

(Todo mundo que come o bolo faz cara de que tá horrível, mas ninguem resolve reclamar, afinal é de graça, não é?)

Karen: Eu quero um pedaço desse bolo ae.. hic..

Clair: Você tem CORAGEM de pedir??

Karen: Desculpa, vá, eu quero muito um pedaço desse bolo.. 

Clair: Eu desculpo.. Porque hoje é minha festa.. 

Karen: (Pega o bolo e fica parada olhando para Clair)

Clair: Que foi agora???

Karen: Esqueci uma.. hic.. coisa..

Clair: O que??

Karen: Isso..! (Karen taca com tudo o bolo na cara de Clair) 

Clair: O... o.. QUÊÊ???? AGORA VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER!! (Clair joga um bolo com tudo que vai bem na cara da Erika, que estava atrás)

Erika: Gahhhh!! MEU KIMONO!! ISSO NÃO FICA ASSIM!! (Joga o bolo na Karen de volta)

Whitney: Êêêê!! Guerra de comida!! (Joga o bolo na Jasmine)

Jasmine: Nããão! (Joga o bolo em Bruno)

Bruno: Ei! Essa é a unica calsa que eu tenho!!

Nisso a festa vira um caos total, todo mundo fica lotado de bolo, vira tudo uma sujeira, o pessoal quebra tudo.. Nisso a Clair estava berrando coisas inteligíveis no meio do salão, enquanto a enxiam de bolo..

Bugsy: Socoorro! Querem me matar! BUahhhhhh!!

Janine: Ai.. Cala a boca.. (Janine joga aquelas estrelinhas ninja em Bugsy prendendo ele na parede) Muito bem pessoal, dez pontos quem acertar ele!!

Bugsy: Não!!

Falkner: (Tentando acertar o Surge)

Surge: Foi você que jogou esse bolo, benzinho?

Falkner: (Sério) Foi!

Surge: (Levanta o Falkner pelo colarinho) Eu já cansei de você!! Eu vou fazer você voar..

Falkner: (Glup) Ai não... (Nesse instante um bolo acerta Surge na cara e Falkner consegue se soltar e sair correndo) 

Eusine: Por todos os Pokémons lendários!! Todo mundo enlouqueceu!!

Bill: Pois é!! (Joga um pedaço de bolo na cara de Eusine enquanto o Prof Carvalho e o Kurt também trocavam "tiros") Huahuahua!

Maisy: Ei, retiro o que disse, isso é muito educativo!! Ê!! (Jogando bolos)

Clair: CHEGA SEUS VÂNDALOS!! TODO MUNDO PRA FORA!! KINGDRA, DRAGONAIR, E O QUE TIVER AE SEM FAZER NADA! HYPER BEAM!!!!! (Clair acaba de transformar realmente a festa em uma guerra, pois os outros pokémons, mesmo sem ordem dos seus treinadores começam a revidar.. Até que um Hyper Beam atinge a parede e um raio atinge a fiação, deixando totalmente sem luz)

Clair: OOPS..

Bugsy: (Ainda pendurado na parede) Eu tenho medo de escuro!! ACENDAM AS LUZES QUE EU TENHO PÂNICO DE ESCURO!!

Todo mundo: CALA A BOCA!!

Bugsy: BUAAHHHH!!

Umbreon: Reon.. OOOn.. (No meio do pessoal, brilhando) (Pensando: Pronto, já fiz minha boa ação do dia........)

Lance: Charizard! Vai!

Blaine: Vai Magmar!

Clair: Pronto.. Agora que tudo está iluminado..... Dêem o FORAAAA!!

Lance: Como é que eles vão? Está tudo escuro..

Clair: (Pega o Celular) Alô.. Empresa de Ônibus Electrode Sorridente? Mandem quantos ônibus puderem pra Indigo agora! Preço..? Que o quê, isso é uma ordem do Champion! E andem logo!

Lance: (Com cara de "EEEEEU???")

Depois de um tempo, os Ônibus chegam achando que era realmente uma emergência.. Clair enfia todo mundo dentro dos Ônibus (Até o Bugsy, que finalmente se soltou da parede)

Bruno: Ei, a gente também vai.. Vou passar um tempo lá em Cianwood.. Estou precisando treinar um pouco.. 

Will: Eu estou com saudade da minha família, eu vou ficar um pouco em Saffron..

Koga: Eu preciso dar um jeito no meu ex-ginásio, senão ele vai virar uma boate..

Bruno: Err, a Karen já foi, ela se mandou não sei pra onde não sei pra que.. Ela só disse que demora para voltar.. Só levou os pokémons e um Larvitar de pelúcia chamado Tar.. (Gota)

Lance: Está bem.. Tchau para vocês..

Depois de um tempo, todo mundo vai embora, e fica apenas Clair, Lance e Master naquele lugar pós-guerra..

Master: Garoto, não quer passar um tempo em Blackthorn conosco?

Lance: Hm, eu.. Quero sim! (Sorri)

Master: (Joga uma Pokébola e monta no Dragonite) Vamos?

Lance: (Monta no Dragonite também)

Clair: Ei vô, vai me deixar aqui? 

Master: Vai com ele, oras..

Clair: Quê? Hm.. Está bem.. (Clair monta no Dragonite de Lance, atrás dele e segura em sua cintura) (Tipo como andar na garupa de moto, sabe? Hehe)

Lance: Bem.. (Vermelho) Dragonite, para Blackthorn!

...Cabô! Mas tem o epílago também!...

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Vida de Elite

Epílago

No fim das contas, Indigo Plateau teve mesmo que ser limpado pelas Cool Trainers que Clair escravizava.. E tirando algumas rachaduras e danos em geral, foi tudo bem..

Lance quase bateu com o Dragonite umas três vezes, e ao chegar em Blackthorn que se deu conta de não ter levado roupa.. E nem o mais importante; Tiny, o Dratini de pelúcia!

Will passou bastante tempo em Saffron, tendo que aguentar a família que vinha pedir pra ele ler a mão e coisas que deixavam o coitado muito bravo..

Koga conseguiu diminuir o numero de baladas que a Janine dava no ginásio por semana, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu resolver muita coisa..

Bruno teve que cozinhar para os pequenos dicípulos de Chuck, porque a mulher dele havia ido dar uma viajem sem data de volta pelas ilhas redemoinho, e não havia mais ninguem pra cozinhar..

Karen foi encontrada totalmente perdida no meio de Houen depois de algumas semanas.. Porém ela sobreviveu dos roubos que Murkrow e Umbreon faziam, e arranjou um Pochiena..

Mas no fim das contas.. Deu tudo certo!!

..Fim!..

Ae gentee!! Espero que tenham gostado da fic!! Eu terminei, meses e meses mais eu terminei!! Viu, eu cumpri a promessa! Hehehehe!! 

Eu agradeço ao meu amiguinho Nido que ficou me cobrando, a minha amiguinha Rapidash e a todo mundo que leu essa Fanfic!

Ahn, eu não agüentei a tender o final para o Lance e a Clair, afinal eles são muito fofos, né?

Que Tiny e Tar os abençoem.. ^.^-

Até a proxima! 

By Ixa

Voltar

__

RP home page, desde 31/10/02, Copright, Todos os direitos reservados. 

Para entrar em contato ou reclamar de algo apenas clique na imagem abaixo.


End file.
